Licantropia sin Lágrimas
by Azariel Nightroad
Summary: Un pasado, La visita, El destierro y una nueva vida que nunca elegió. Ahora, su andar debe ir más allá del bien y del mal.


**Licantropía sin Lágrimas**

* * *

_Obliviónis..._

* * *

Desperté cuando un escalofrió me recorrió la nuca y todo el cuerpo, entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba donde debía estar.

Así fuese monte o llanura, daba el mismo aire desolado y lúgubre, el viento era tan fino y frió que al rozar mi piel daba la sensación de finas y delgadas navajas que calaban todo mi cuerpo

Aquí comienza mi historia, en un lugar al que no recuerdo como llegue, ni con que propósito debo permanecer, tan solo estoy como cual agnus, sin rumbo fijo ni motivo señalado.

Después, todo negro de nuevo y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que no estaba dónde se supone no debía estar en el principio. 2 veces perdido en una misma noche, o era muy patético o algo no muy bueno me esperaba al atravesar aquella cortina de seda oscura

Las paredes de aquel repulsivo sitio es lo único que me llega con claridad; su color original desaparecía detrás de la gruesa capa de algo que según mi intuición era polvo, mugre y sangre. Manchas verdes y rojas que tapizaban el techo en un cuadro surrealista, periódicos podridos, ratas escabulléndose por las esquinas, frente a mi; más allá en el fondo, una puerta que destacaba por su rudimentaria manija de lo que alguna vez fue oro

Ni ventanas o tragaluz, ni siquiera un brillito minúsculo de la dulce flama bailando en el pabilo de la vela, NADA!

Ni un suspiro de vida...

O por lo menos así lo creía... Después como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente mediocre, otra vez... Todo negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, el cuarto con las asquerosas paredes se había esfumado, el piso debajo de mi estaba húmedo, el ambiente olía a agua podrida, la negrura de aquel cuchitril era absoluta.

Mis pasos resonaban con estruendo haciendo eco con cada uno de ellos, Había algo ahí que inspiraba respeto, lo sabia, se sentía.

La atmósfera comenzó a tornarse pesada, el aire era tan denso que costaba respirar pero no pude reconocer la identidad de ese ser, sí... adivinaron, de nuevo, Todo negro.

Levante la mirada, ahí estaba otra vez en un lugar al cual no tenia ni idea de cómo había llegado, sentía un dolor punzante e insoportable en la cabeza, de decenas de raspones escurrían hilitos de sangre, me lastimaba la ropa al pasar por los muslos culpa de la fricción.

Un sonoro estruendo capturo mi atención, a unos 15 metros de mi una puerta se abrió dejando ver 2 siluetas, una alta y sumamente delgada, la otra un tanto mas baja pero con mas carne en los huesos.

Se acercaron a mí, me tomaron del brazo y me sacaron de ahí

Estaba apunto de amanecer, sin mas ni mas la silueta prominente se desvaneció en una neblina no muy densa pero que si dejaba hielo a su paso. El otro hombre sujeto fuerte mi cuello arrastrándome con los otros.

Por aquellas épocas yo debía tener unos 5 años en edad humana, ya han pasado mas de 3 siglos y no aparento mas de 20 o 22 años, Ese día mi vida cambio por completo...

Caminamos entre la maleza y plantas con espinas alrededor de 1 hora, El sol ya había salido, pero ese lugar estaba mas desolado que la misma tundra, subimos por una vereda, eludiendo de vez en cuando a una que otra serpiente, durante mucho rato solo íbamos el gran señor y yo, no entiendo por que lo seguía, no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo o mis acciones, pero de algo si estaba seguro, no le daría razones para que me asesinara de buenas a primeras.

Cuando estuvimos en lo mas alto, por lo bajo se vislumbraba un bosque, el viejo me hizo una seña de no seguirlo, descendió un tanto aprisa y siguió su recorrido. 5 minutos más tarde regreso con un hueso tallado en forma de flecha.

–Mi nombre es Sylah – Me dijo con su ronca voz – Cuál es el tuyo?

Y para ser sincero no tenía ni pizca de ganas de decirle mi nombre, pero como bien he dicho era chico más no idiota...

– Niger

– Muy bien, vete a lavar y que te curen esas heridas, tendrás una noche difícil

– Disculpe... Señor, Qué hago aquí?

– Lo sabrás mas tarde, Níger hijo de la noche.

Corrí al manantial en busca de agua fresca, lave mis heridas y me acurruque bajo la sombra de un árbol, no tenia ni idea de cuanto había dormido y no me importaba.

Sea lo que fuere que sería, aquello de la noche me tenía con el alma en un hilo. No me gustaba para nada ese tal Sijá o como se llamara, tan solo quería regresar con mi hermana y mi familia, retomar mi vida y pensar que esto era un muy pésimo sueño...

O triste, cruel y vil realidad, ni sueño ni fantasía, esta maldita pesadilla era tan real como tu o como yo. A mi lado tenia trozos de carne, manzanas, pan y leche.

Llevaba más de 2 días sin comer, así que el impulso me nublo la razón, 30 minutos después de haber deglutido, de nuevo... Todo negro.

Después de eso sólo recuerdo el brillo de la luna llena, a Isla sobre mi cuerpo inerte con el hueso tallado en forma de flecha, atravesando de extremo a extremo su muñeca izquierda.

Su tibia sangre cayendo sutil en mis labios y de repente su fuerza y vigor fluían a través de mis venas por todo mi cuerpo, como si un éxtasis se mezclara con la euforia creando una catarsis que se apodero de mi.

Alrededor mas hombres danzando al son de los tambores hasta que en un salto subían como humanos y bajaban transformados en lobos

Todo giraba y daba vueltas, después de eso... Todo negro

Hurgar en el pasado es un pecado que equivale a la muerte y el destierro. No debería tratar de recordar a mi familia humana, a mis padres, en realidad ni siquiera se si son reales, pero... Aedesis, mi hermana... Ella si es real, la volví a ver un par de años después de venir aquí

El olvido, es lo que debemos recordar siempre, nunca indagar en nuestro pasado ni en el de nuestra estirpe, pero Aedesis...

Su nombre resuena con potencia en mi cabeza, aún ahora me sigo preguntando que habrá sido de ella, Imagino que estará muerta.

El crujir de la madera me anunciaba que mi rato de privacidad llegaba a su final.


End file.
